Endless Desire
by Reine Sevia
Summary: After finally finishing of what seemed to be a never ending war against her and the class cards, Miyu could finally have a normal life. How can she have a normal life with a strange desire that plagued her before Sapphire and Luvia met her? Finally, she had a day to release this desire ,but little did she know there were going to be consequences for doing so.
1. Chapter 1

****Endless Desire****

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Don't judge me! I have a different writing style then some... plus there are no... DL authors here. I'm not into that content... I just enjoy writing about it because no one has ever seen. So I don't care if you critize me but, my SAO Yui story was a hit. People loved it! On a writers block for it but, they loved it! So enjoy and remember have fun!_

* * *

"Lady Miyu. Its time to wake up," A familiar voice told the young girl who was lying in bed. "Today is the day you have waited for weeks."

"It is..." The girl said in a half awake tone.

"Yes, it is Lady Miyu."

The girl had looked forward to this day. Lately she had been forced into a battle for class cards for a stranger who recently brought her into her home. She had been all alone after her parents had died. She was living on the streets before a blue winged circular being known as Sapphire. Choose this girl to be her "master" Sapphire wanted her to become a magical girl to achieve the goal of collecting the cards.

She promised the stranger who was looking for the being that she would collect the class cards but she said she wanted clothes to wear, food to eat, and a roof over her head... since she didn't have that. The stranger agreed and introduced herself as Luvia Edelfelt.

The girl did exactly as she promised. She collected the class cards but during this, she met another magical girl, Illya. She was different then anyone she met. She was kind and wanted to be her friend. So Luvia decided they work together until her new friend almost killed Luvia, herself and Illya's partner, Rin while trying to destroy the manifestation of the Assassin class card.

She promised she'd finish off the last class card alone and told her that she did not want to fight beside Illya anymore. Her intentions for doing so was to protect her friend. Illya was heartbroken and left that day with tears in her eyes. So she faced the last class card, Berserker alone. To her surprise when she thought she was gonna die, Illya stepped in and saved her. Together they used their powers to defeat Berserker and obtained the card. Soon after, hung out with Illya a lot and called her family and her best friend. Ever since then, she didn't have a day off.

Today was her first break after all the work she had done. This was her time to relax and enjoy.

"Alright."

Miyu nodded as she got up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. She then made her way to the mirror and straightened her black hair for a minute.

Miyu then made her way to her closet and searched for a particular object she had saved for such an occasion. This was the only day her guardian, Luvia and her friend Rin were off for the day. So she had the house all to herself.

"Found it!" Miyu grabbed a pink package filled with unknown contents. She slowly opened the package to reveal something a girl her age wouldn't be into. The contents were white and had childish picture on them. The contents also had small straps on them.

"Are you sure about this?" Sapphire asked Miyu concernedly

"This will be my first time so I don't think it will be bad."

The contents were diapers. Miyu had a super secret desire or want to wear use them. Since her parents died and being alone traumatized her she went back to where she was most happy, when she was a baby.

She regressed and she was behaving like a baby. Her eyes woke up to reality when Sapphire found her. She had to put her big girl pants on and act normal. Secretly, she enjoyed and loved acting like a baby. When Luvia first found Miyu, she had dirty clothes and the stench of poop in her clothes. Even though Luvia is a maiden she still took her in and cleaned her up.

During the period of when she was fighting, she had small breaks to get materials for a full day off such as this. She was taking precaution that she might get caught if Luvia or Rin were in the house. So She secretly bought diapers, pacifiers, baby clothes, baby clothes and changing supplies. She store them deep in her closet and hoped that Luvia wouldn't only person who knew about this was Sapphire. Who found out after Miyu sucked her thumb and soaked her panties one night. Miyu openly admitted and Sapphire promised she'd quiet because she knew how embarrassed Miyu was about it.

Miyu slowly pulled a diaper out and put it off to the side. She dug once more in her closet and found a pair of clothing for her to wear. It wasn't baby clothing it was, a pink skirt with a yellow t-shirt. Miyu also planned to go outside and wearing baby clothing outside brings too much attention to herself.

Miyu took off her blue pajama shirt as well as her bottoms and threw them off to the side. She grabbed the diaper while her face turned red. She gulped as she got on the bed and slid off her pink panties.

"Sapphire... can you leave for a moment... I don't want anyone watching me..." Miyu face turned really red. Sapphire nodded as she left room quickly.

Opening up the diaper, Miyu lifted her bum underneath and pulled it over her parts. She then tapped the right side then left side before she finished. Miyu hopped off the bed and looked in the mirror. She looked down at her diaper and noticed the nice chibi tigers.

Stepping away from the mirror, she grabbed her clothes and sat on the bed. It felt weird for her sitting on the bed with nothing but a diaper on. It felt nice and warm but also felt different then the panties she wore.

Slowly, Miyu pulled up her skirt to her waist and put on her yellow t-shirt then plopped on the bed. "You can come back in Sapphire." Miyu called for her.

Sapphire came back in Miyu's room and saw Miyu fully clothed. Once more, Miyu got up from the bed and grabbed a knapsack from het closet.

"I can't stay home all day. I'm going to head to Illya's to hang out... if you want to come you can." Miyu told Sapphire.

In her knapsack she put: 3 extra diapers, changing supplies and an extra pair of clothes just incase her diaper leaked.

"You plan on using them when your over at Illya's?" Sapphire asked.

Miyu nodded, "Might as well get use to it. I'm hoping I won't get caught."

"If you do..."

Miyu bit her lip, "There is a ninety-eight percent chance I won't get caught and a two percent chance I will. According to the percentages, ninety-eight is great than two percent. So it's highly unlikely."

"What about changing yourself and getting rid of the dirty diaper?" Sapphire asked more concerned

"I will change in Illya's bathroom as for the disposing of the dirty one," Miyu put a garbage bag into her knapsack. "I can use that to cover the smell and dispose of it."

"Seems you have prepared for every scenario. I'm impressed." Sapphire said surprisingly

"Trust me. I worked everything out," Miyu zipped her knapsack and put it on her back. "Let's go Sapphire."

Miyu shoved baby supplies deep in the closet before shutting the door. She then put her pajamas and her panty into the dirty clothes basket. Soon after, she walked out of her room and shut the door and ran down the stairs and into the lobby. For a moment she forgot she was living in a mansion.

Each step she made, anyone could hear a small crinkle coming from her diaper. She raced out the door and shut it before making her way to the gate. She looked at Illya's house before taking a deep breath.

"I can do this.." Miyu said to herself. She opened the gate and shut it. Her heart raced as a warm stream briefly came into her diaper. Miyu then gulped as she made her way to the door.

* * *

 **Next Time:  
**

 **"So what do you want to do today, Miyu?" Illya asked as she tilted her head.**

 **"I'm in the mood to go out to eat and just walk around time a bit." Miyu bit her lip.**

 **Illya smiled while Miyu blushed. Miyu's face turned red as she mumbled to herself, "Not now..." Miyu closed her eyes as the stream of pee flooded her diaper. She could feel the pee touch against her skin and parts. Miyu closed her eyes as Illya tapped her shoulder.**

 **"Are you alright, Miyu?" She asked kindly.**

 **Miyu was hesitant at first but soon replied, "I'm... fine." Her stream slowly stopped as she soon felt that the back of her skirt was wet. Miyu blinked as she jumped from the bed. Illya gave a curious look before smelling a weird stench. She looked down on her bed and saw a large wet spot. Her eyes grew as Miyu started to shake.  
**

 **"Did you just..."**

 **"Its not what it looks like." Miyu said back quickly.**

 **A small powerful wind came from the window came into the room suddenly as it quickly raised her up skirt. Miyu closed her eyes as Illya briefly saw a white childish taped underwear replacing where her panties should be. At first, Illya did not know what it was but looked closer and realized what it was. The wind stopped and skirt was back in its original position. Illya stood there staring at Miyu for a few seconds before saying something.**

 **"Your wearing a..." Just before Illya could finish, Miyu face had turned cherry red.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless Desire: Chapter II**

 **Authors Note: This is where I get weird. So just a little warning. I wrote this for the DLs. So I have to think like one.**

* * *

Miyu gulped for a moment and knocked on the door very loudly. Her face turned red as she stood there waiting for someone to answer. Her face turned even more red at the thought of walking around with a diaper under her skirt. Miyu was finally realizing that it doing it in reality was different then in her fantasies.

After thinking about this, Miyu then put her head down as she mumbled to herself, "I can't do this." After she mumbled this, Sella opened the door and Miyu quickly stood up right as if she was in the military.

"Good morning, Miyu! I'm guessing you came to hang out with Miss Illya. You can come in." She told her nicely. Miyu bowed as she walked through the door and took her shoes off before setting them down. Miyu took a deep breath and let it out before walking slowly to the stairs.

"Good morning, Miyu." Irisviel said in her usually peppy and happy tone.

"Good morning..." Miyu replied as she walked up the stairs.

After making it up the stairs, she walked her way to Illya's room and saw that the door had been closed. Shen then lightly knocked before a answer came after, "You can come in." The voice said.

Miyu opened the door and saw a white haired girl dressed in a pink nightgown laying on her bed. Illya then smiled as Miyu sat on her bed and folded her legs.

"I can't believe its all over. I guess were back to a normal life now huh, Miyu?"

"I guess... so." Miyu replied.

"I'm also surprised that momma changed her mind about leaving. I guess she wanted a little more daughter and mother time before she left again. Since you are here!" Illya got up and opened the door to the balcony to let some air in. She then sat down on her bed once more and thought of something that they could do today that would make it interesting.

"So what do you want to do today, Miyu?" Illya asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm in the mood to go out to eat and just walk around time a bit." Miyu bit her lip.

Illya smiled while Miyu blushed. Miyu's face turned red as she mumbled to herself, "Not now... I can do this... I'm going to use it..." Miyu closed her eyes as the stream of pee flooded her diaper. She could feel the pee touch against her skin and parts. Miyu closed her eyes as Illya tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miyu?" She asked kindly.

Miyu was hesitant at first but soon replied, "I'm... fine." Her stream slowly stopped as she soon felt that the back of her skirt was wet. Miyu blinked as she jumped from the bed. Illya gave a curious look before smelling a weird stench. She looked down on her bed and saw a large wet spot. Her eyes grew as Miyu started to shake. "Did you just..."

"Its not what it looks like." Miyu said back quickly.

She then stepped back from the before a small powerful wind came from the window came into the room suddenly as it quickly raised her up skirt. Miyu closed her eyes as Illya briefly saw a white childish taped underwear replacing where her panties should be. At first, Illya did not know what it was but looked closer and realized what it was. The wind stopped and skirt was back in its original position. Illya stood there staring at Miyu for a few seconds before saying something.

"Your wearing a...," Just before Illya could finish, Miyu face had turned cherry red. "A... DIAPER!" Illya yelled for the world to hear.

Miyu's faced turned crimson as she began to wet her diaper once more. She tried clenching her muscles to stop the flow, but it wasn't working. The flow stopped for a moment before she sighed with relief. That's when her diaper slowly got bulky from the poop that was filling her diaper. Illya's eyes then grew big as Miyu fell to the ground and started to cry.

"M-Miyu..." Illya called for her. Illya knelt down beside her, but, Miyu turned away. She was trying everything to hide her shame and embarrassment.

"Don't look..." Miyu cried.

"Is everyone alright? I heard Illya-" Irisviel stopped at the door post only to see a large wet spot on Illya's bed and a revealing messy diaper under Miyu's skirt. Irisviel then walked into the room and whispered next to Illya. "Why is Miyu wearing a diaper?" Illya's face turned bright red as she shrugged her shoulders. Miyu turned around for a brief moment and saw Irisviel kneeling next to Illya, who had somewhat of a curious look on her face. Miyu let out a small scream before jumping on the bed and hiding her face in the pillows.

"Miyu, its okay. What I wanna know is... why are you wearing a diaper? Do you have bathroom issues? If you do its okay. You can talk to me. I can even get Illya to leave the room if you feel uncomfortable with her in the room. I just wanna know... its not normal for girls your age to being wearing diapers."

Miyu took a deep breath and popped her head out of the pillows. She then looked at Irisviel and shook in fear as her face turned red. "Um... I'm wearing it because... I like it... and I can't help it... I've had this way before Luvia found me... I enjoyed acting like baby when I was alone. So... I waited for a day off where Luvia or Rin wasn't home... I bought stuff on the breaks where Illya and I weren't fighting... I'm so sorry... you had to see this." Miyu sobbed.

Irisviel then came on the bed and hugged her neck before sh'ing her. "Its okay. I'll help you. There is no need to be embarrassed. Actually, Illya wore diapers until she was 7 so you shouldn't be embarrassed." Illya's face turned bright red as she started to tremble.

"You swore... you'd never tell! MOMMA!" Illya screamed while Irisviel chuckled. Miyu chuckled before frowning at her situation.

"... Please don't tell Rin or Luvia..." Miyu told Irisviel and Illya.

"I won't I promise! Right, Illya?" Irisviel leaned over to Illya.

"Yes." Illya responded as her face turned red.

"Did you bring extra clothes and a diaper to change into?" Irisviel asked curiously.

Miyu nodded as pulled out: new clothes, changing supplies, and a fresh diaper.

"I will go... change myself. Could you..." Miyu face turned red while she lied down on Illya's bed.

"Miyu, you don't have to. I'll change you. Plus it will be a good experience for Illya to learn how to change a diaper." Irisviel told Miyu. Miyu jumped as her face turned crimson once more. She then sighed before replying, "Fine." She said.

Irisviel then removed her skirt and revealed her messy discolored diaper. You could hardly see the childish design on it anymore because it was used so much. Illya hopped on the bed next to Irisviel while Illya turned her face away from both of them.

"First, Illya, you want to remove the tapes of the diaper," Irisviel removed the tapes off the diaper and pulled the diaper down, revealing the massive mess Miyu made. Poop and pee was all over her womanhood. Miyu looked at it and turned red before shivering because of the cold air touching her parts. "Next, you wanna grab your wipes and clean the area that she is covered in mess." Irisviel told Illya as she grabbed a wipe and wiped some of her mess off. Irisviel then handed a wipe to Illya as she gulped. She then turned her head away as she finished cleaning all off the mess of Miyu. Irisviel then lifted her bottom up and grabbed another wipe and wiped down there as well. Irisviel then took the diaper and put the wipes in and folded it up and put it off to the side. "Thirdly, you want to slide the new diaper under her butt." Irisviel then grabbed the new diaper and lifted her legs before sliding it under her butt. "Now, you wanna put baby powder on her so she won't get a rash." Irisviel said as she shook the powder on Miyu's womenhood. "Lastly, your going to lift the diaper over her parts and tape the sides." Irisviel then pulled the top of the diaper over her parts and then taped the left and right sides.

"Thank... you." Miyu said quietly as she tried to hold her embarrassment in.

Irisviel smiled, "Now, Illya. You wanna check for any areas that the diaper may leak." Irisviel thoroughly examined the diaper and came to the conclusion that she was fine. Irisviel then grabbed her new black skirt and slid it up her legs. She then brought it to her diapered area and made sure it covered her diapered area. "All done!" Irisviel said happily as Miyu got up from Illya's bed. She couldn't help but her here the crinkling sound underneath her.

"I will go throw away this dirty diaper away. I will leave you two alone." Irisviel said as she grabbed the dirty diaper and her wet skirt and left the room.

Miyu and Illya looked at each other in silence. Both of them didn't know what to say. This was not suppose to happen after all.

"I'm... sorry Illya... that you had to see that..." Miyu sniffled as she put her changing supplies back into her bag. She then put the bag on her back as she sighed in relief.

"Its alright. Its just different. I'm ashamed to say I have issues sometimes, but that problem won't stop us from having fun today!" Illya smiled as she grabbed Miyu's hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

 **Next Time:  
**

 **"This is some good food." Illya said as she was spoon fed by Miyu.**

 **"... It is..." Miyu wondered.**

 **Illya then grabbed Miyu's spoon and fed her as well.**

 **"Oh it really is." She said shyly.**

 **Miyu's body then growled as she whispered in her ear, "Um... I'm about to um..."**

 **"Its fine. There is no need to worry." Illya whispered in a gentle voice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Endless Desire: Chapter III

* * *

Illya then stopped in her tracks before remembering she still had her pajamas on. She let go of Miyu and slowly walked her way back into her room with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I will be right back... I forgot to change clothes." Illya told Miyu.

Illya shut the door to her room and picked out: a pink skirt, long striped socks, and a yellow t-shirt with a five-leaved purple flower on it. Quickly, she tossed her pajamas off to the side and put her yellow t-shirt on first. She then put her legs through the holes of her skirt and slid it up to her body and then put it on the level where her shirt and panties met. Soon after, she put her stripped socks on and walked out of the room to meet Miyu.

"Now, we can go!" Illya said with glee as she dragged Miyu down stairs and into the living room. She then made her way to the door and put her white sneakers on.

Miyu sat next to her as she tried to act like nothing had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Something wrong, Miyu?" Illya perked up while looking at Miyu's gloomy face.

"N-nothing... I'm fine. " Miyu lied. After she was done putting her shoes on, Illya stood above and offered her a hand to help her up. Miyu grasped it as Illya pulled her up.

"I'm going to out for a bit with Miyu. I will be back in 2 hours or so." Illya announced.

"Have fun you two!" Irisviel called out from the kitchen.

Illya opened the door and walked out while Miyu followed. She then shut it as she began walking on the sidewalk that was in the direction towards town. Miyu began to walk beside her while the cool breeze blew up against her hair.

"Miyu, do you mind if I ask you something since its just us two and no one is around." Illya asked.

"... Go ahead." Miyu replied quietly.

Illya's face began to turn red as she began to speak, "Why do you like wearing diapers... you also mentioned you like acting like a baby... why is that?"

Miyu face turned crimson once she had said this. Miyu bit her lip before taking a deep breath. " Before I met you, I was alone... I had no one... so... I went back to where I was happy the most... when I was a baby. It was the only thing that made me happy..."

There was a small bit of silence between them. As Illya took it about what Miyu had just told her. They kept on walking as Illya thought of a reason to reply back. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Miyu having had no one, being alone all the time.

"But things have changed for the better you have friends now! Are you happy?" Illya asked. Wanting to know how Miyu felt. They then stopped under a shady tree and Illya gently took Miyu's hands in her.

"I.. I am happy but its just..." Miyu's voice seemed to trail off..

For a while Miyu was happy that things in her life had changed for the better. Miyu still did enjoy acting like a baby and wearing diapers. They made her feel safe and one could go so far as to say loved.

Illya was about to ask another question, Suddenly a strong yet gentle breeze blew across the side walk. Blowing up their skirts to reveal a small white diaper below for Miyu and a small pair of white panties for Illya. Both girls dropped their hands to their skirts pushing them down to block anyone's perverted view.

This had made both of their cheeks turn into a rosy red color. The breeze returned to normal which led both of them to start walking again.

Miyu still wasn't able to bring herself to tell Illya that she was indeed happy. As there was more than that, but she would let her know at a later time.

As both of them walked along, it was Illya who broke the silence again.

"So, Miyu is there anywhere you'd like to go before we get something to eat?" She asked, Miyu tried think of somewhere where they could go, but as she thought she felt the need to pee beginning to show its faint signs once again.

"Umm, can we go to the park?" Miyu asked quietly.

Miyu didn't want to go anywhere that had a lot of people seeing as how things were moving along badly for her. With each step she took, her need to pee grew ever so stronger.

"Sure we can!" Illya answered happily.

Reaching over, she took Miyu's hand gently quickening her pace to the park. She nearly dragged Miyu along behind her who stumbled about trying to regain her footing. This didn't help her bladder much as she felt small stabs of pain in her lower chest.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the park.

All around them were rows upon rows of cherry blossom trees. With their pink blossoms dancing in the breeze, a small sidewalk entered the park where small rows of green hills could be seen to the left and right of them.

While, Illya was enjoying the sight Miyu on the other hand was quietly. Whimpering to herself about how she needed to pee rather badly and wanted to cross her legs together. The thought of using her diaper like before crossed her mind, but she didn't want Illya to hear the sound of her peeing again so, she softly bit her lip.

"This is so beautiful isn't it Miyu?" Illya asked.

Miyu after several moments spoke up again.

"It really is..." She replied.

Miyu gave the park only a quick run over. She was trying to occupy her need to pee. She then payed attention to Illya, who started forward into the park and walked several steps, but she then saw Miyu wasn't with her. She then turned around and saw that her friend was still at the parks entrance.

"Miyu are you okay is something wrong?" Illya asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"N-nothing wrong..." Miyu quickly said back.

"Then why are you standing there not moving?" She asked.

Miyu thought of a lie real quickly.

"I've got a cramp in my leg!" Miyu responded back clearly lying to Illya.

"Would you like some help in walking to the bench over here?" Illya asked pointing to a small bench near a couple of rose bushes not to far from her.

Miyu took small steps forward and before she stopped for a moment. "N..no I can make it!" Miyu told Illya. She had to tok her time moving very slowly so Illya wouldn't hear a sound, if a sound were to come from below. To pass the time, Illya walked over to one of the roses and leaned down gave it a smell.

With her back turned to her, Miyu moved forward to join her friend, but in her haste she moves far too and quickly felt a steady stream of pee flood into her diaper. Touching between her legs, Miyu closes her eyes in defeat. The embarrassment of her peeing was quite strong as her diaper started to turn yellow around her crotch area. This caused Miyu worry if it could leak.

The stream stopped and remembered it could a hold a lot before it could leak. Soon, small chunks off poop entered her diaper as she quickly joined up with Illya and tugged on her shoulder.

"Can we leave and get something to eat?" Miyu asked as her face turned red.

"We just got here! Is something wrong?" Illya replied.

"Nope everything is just fine... I'm just really hungry now." Miyu told her. Though, the way her cheeks had looked was is a different story. Illya saw this but didn't say anything and soon gave into her friends demands.

"Okay, there's a nice place down the road a couple of blocks lets head there." Illya said with a smile. She once again grabbed Miyu's hand and started lead her out of the park though, she was disappointed that she couldn't enjoy more of it. They then arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes later during the walk there.

Miyu felt the warm dampness spread between her legs as she moving further and further. She then sat at a table and saw two steak plates that were prepared for them after a few minutes of waiting in line and order. Miyu took her fork and lightly stabbed her steak before putting it into Illya's mouth. Illya then gulped as she smiled at Miyu.

"This is some good food." Illya said as she was spoon fed by Miyu once more.

"... It is..." Miyu wondered.

Illya then grabbed Miyu's spoon and fed her as well. She then gulped it down.

"Oh... it really is." She said shyly.

Miyu's body then growled as she whispered in her ear, "Um... I'm about to um... I don't think.. I can..."

Its fine. There is no need to worry. I know you went in the park... Just go and I will change you after your done." Illya whispered in a gentle voice.

Miyu's face turned red as her diapers began to fill with even more pee and poop. She clenched Illya's shoulder as the back of her skirt became bulky from the mess she was letting out. Illya hugged her tight while slowly her bladder and bowels began to stop. A small stream of pee came rushing down her leg while Illya looked curiously at it.

"You done now, Miyu?" Illya said with a gentle voice.

Miyu looked at Illya and tried her best to hold the tears in. She looked down while her face turned extremely red. Illya could tell that this must have been really embarrassing for her to do this. Nevertheless, what's done is done.

"Yes..." Miyu said quietly. Illya grabbed Miyu's hand and pushed her chair in before walking into the family restroom and locked the door.

"Um... I'm new at this so if I don't get it right... don't hate me okay. So please... Lay down, Miyu." Illya said as she turned her face away from Miyu while trying to hide her blush.

Miyu did as she was told, and laid flat on the bathroom floor. Illya then pulled out an extra diaper and the other changing supplies and put them to the side. Illya took a gulp as she removed Miyu's skirt and exposed her yellow and brown stained diaper.

"I want you to stay still for me so I can get it done quickly." Illya told Miyu.

Illya then removed the tapes of the diaper and brought the front down and revealed her pooped-stained womanhood. Illya then grabbed a baby wipe from the container and began to wipe all the mess off of her. She than raised Miyu's legs and began to wipe down there as well. Miyu couldn't help but be amazed how good she was doing it. She had never been changed like this before with such love and precision. Miyu began to relax as Illya removed the dirty diaper from under her and put the wipes in it before wrapping it up. Lifting her legs up, Illya put a new diaper under her bum before powdering her parts quickly. To finish it off, Illya grabbed the straps and taped them to the sides of the diaper. She then examined the diaper and made sure it was on right before sliding Miyu's skirt up her legs and over her diaper.

"All done!" Illya smiled as she helped Miyu up. Illya then threw the dirty diaper in the trash and put the supplies back in Miyu's knapsack. Miyu then grabbed the knapsack from Illya's hand and put it on her back. They both then walked out of the restroom and sat down and finished their meal. After they finished their meal, they made their way back to Illya's house. As soon as they took off their shoes at the door, that's when they saw Rin and Luvia talking with Irisviel.

* * *

Next time:

"... Illya have you ever wanted to try it again... I mean wearing diapers again?" Miyu asked Illya.

Illya bit her lip and replied, "I will be honest. I have thought about it, but I tried my best to forget about it. It was embarrassing I had to wear them until I was 7 and I wanted nothing to do with them, surprisingly sometimes I miss those days. The days where I didn't have to get up to go to the bathroom. Some days I have the desire to just go in my pants."

Miyu's face turned red as she pulled a diaper out of her bag and handed it to Illya, "Um... if you wanna try again... your welcome to join me... I will help you get it on if you need too... I don't like... being alone.. wearing them..." Illya touched the diaper and felt the soft texture. Illya saw the gloomy and sad face on Miyu as she said that. She bit her lip and thought for a moment so she could know what she was getting into. Illya handed the diaper to Miyu and smiled.

"Sure! I'll join you!" That's when Miyu's face perked up with happiness.


End file.
